We'll never be friends
by SashaJade
Summary: Harry and Draco will never be friends, what can they be instead. HD slash


Every time, he comes to me with stories of his friends, how they laugh with him. How he loves them, how I could be one of them. But I cant, and he doesn't mean it, he would never want me as a friend. They don't really care, they tell him they do, and they care about the savior, but not the boy. I know he's glad, glad I'm his enemy, and not his friend, because only I can love the boy and not the savior.

I can see the desperation in his eyes while I hold him tight, he wants to bare all to me, tell me his secrets, everything he cant tell his friends, but then that would make me his friend wouldn't it? And he'd never want that. To him, friend is synonymous with being used. So I've decided to tell him that I'll never be his friend, it would never work. But I have a better idea.

"Potter?" I question as our breathing returns to normal, our chests still heaving against each other as our foreheads pressed together.

"What Malfoy" He spit's the word, as if we hadn't just…done what we did.

"We'll never be friends, you know that and I know that, so how about we be something else" I ask him, my voice steady and my eyes betraying me, showing caring and kindness, something he doesn't see often.

"We are something else, we're enemies" He sighs heavily and unwinds his arms from around me, reaching to grab his robes, I pull him back to the ground.

"No, we're not, enemies don't shag in broom closets on a daily basis, so what are we" I keep my hand in place on his arm and watch for a reaction. His eyes lighten and become shadowed with confusion.

"I don't know, we aren't friends, aren't enemies, but we fuck, I don't know what are we?" He mimics my question.

"I don't know either, but I want to be something other then fuck buddies" I snap, I wasn't angry with him, it was more of a defense mechanism really.

"Fine, pray tell, what do you want to be then" He spits back. My next action will decide my fate, I can of course, walk away and have him hate me again, or I can give him what we both want, at the price of my dignity and at the chance I will be disowned.

I kiss him, this shocks him, it's one of our unwritten rules, no kissing, to him, it symbolizes something more then the physical, something deeper. He sits there shocked for a moment, before tentatively moving his pink lips against mine softly. Not angrily like our movements normally are with each other. He tastes like sunshine, pure sweet sunshine, warm and inviting, soft and more wonderful then I could ever imagine. I break the kiss, I don't know how long after, a minute? And hour? I don't know. I lean in to his ear and whisper into it "I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine", he shivers involuntarily.

This is going to change everything, I know it. But we got what we wanted, we're not friends and we're not enemies, and now, I don't think we have anything to hide. So, from the unused classroom we walk, together. Everyone watches us when they see us walking down the hall together, not fighting. We see his friends on their way from lunch, looking for him. Weasley's face turns red upon seeing me and Harry gives me a glance, as if to say 'are you sure'. I nod my head at him and smile.

Granger looks at me skeptically but ignores me for a moment as she addresses Harry. "What is he doing with you Harry" She asks slightly annoyed that I would dare be seen with her friend, or, more appropriately, what would the son of a Death Eater be doing in the company of the Savior of the Wizarding world.

"I don't know that that's any of your business Moine" Harry says politely enough, but daring her to say something else about it.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him Harry" Granger says pleadingly, eyes flashing at me in contained rage, as if I would corrupt him.

"I believe Harry can do whatever he wants, it's not as though I'm going to _use him or make him do things he doesn't really want to do _" I stress the last part of the sentence, watching as she winces, knowing that I know all about her intentions with my Harry.

"My boyfriends are none of your business, really you people may control most of my life, but not this, I love him, accept it or not, he isn't going anywhere" Harry's voice is shaking worse then Weasley's body, but Harry stares them down. Weasley snarls and walks away, dragging an angry Granger behind him, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'bloody pillow biting traitor'. Harry smiles wearily at me, his eyes filling with sad tears.

I pull him close, against my chest as he lets the tears drip down his face. I run my hands through his dark hair and whisper to him. "I'll never be your friend Harry, I promise"


End file.
